In a large number of sporting activities, such as tennis, handball, squash, racquetball, basketball, soccer, and other sporting activities in which there is fast movement of players and the use of a ball, there is a continuing danger of a participant being struck in the eye by the ball, racket or hand of an opponent, which can result in severe injury or even, in some cases, loss of an eye. Thus, the use of protective eyewear is advisable.
Numerous types of safety sports eyewear are available, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,561, and 4,229,837 to Solari; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,410 to Matthias.
Many of these sports frames have padding in the nose, forehead, and temple areas which make the eyewear safer and more comfortable for the participant. In most cases, however, the padding which is secured to the frame by adhesive detaches from the frame in a short time. This is partly because of the normal wear and tear, and partly because of moisture from the participant's perspiration.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a sports frame having padding which will not become detached from the frame even after extended wear.